1. Field
The invention generally relates to a focusing apparatus, a focusing method, and a medium for recording the focusing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional focusing method using a contrast scheme, focusing is performed by calculating a focus evaluation value of an image signal generated by an image pickup device while changing a position of a focus lens. A peak value of the focus evaluation value is derived, and a position of the focus lens corresponding to the peak value is set as a target position. However, an image obtained by capturing a subject may have a small change in a horizontal direction but have a big change in a vertical direction. For such an image, a correct peak value of a focus evaluation value is often not derived by using the conventional focusing method.